Let's sing!
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [Ryoki, One-Shot] Un karaoke, demasiado alcohol y Shouchong y Jen (Suzie y Juri) haciendo de las suyas... Rika debería haber sabido que aquello no iba a acabar bien.


**¡Hola!**

Os traigo una cosita que en un principio iba a ser ryoki pero que se me fue un poco de las manos... aun así, soy de las que creen firmemente que los fics que se te van de las manos son los mejores, así que espero que opinéis lo mismo jajaja

**Agradecimientos:** a Almaescritora, SMRU y MeyKilmister por tener la canción de las musas pegada por mi culpa :P

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (quizá algún día...xD). Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que aparecen, a pesar de que me pase todo el día cantándolas jajaja.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's sing<strong>

-¡Y entonces le dije…! Bueno, no recuerdo lo que le dije… pero ¡el caso es que…! Bueno, tampoco lo recuerdo…

-¡Ah! ¡Kazúúúúúúúú! ¡Déjalo ya! –exclamó Kenta, igual de borracho que su amigo.

-No me llamo Kazú –se indignó él-. Soy Kazu, Kaaaa…zuuuu…

-Lo que sea, Hiro-chan.

Kazu se sonrojó hasta las orejas e hinchó los mofletes, haciendo que su credibilidad quedara reducida al mínimo. Todos los allí presentes comenzaron a reír, habían bebido lo suficiente como para aguantar las típicas bromas de esos dos.

Estaban pasando el fin de semana en un parque de atracciones, regalo de Shouchong. El padre de Hotaru, el chico que le gustaba, era el dueño del recinto y él le había ofrecido pases para un fin de semana. Cuando Shouchong les dijo a sus padres que se iba a pasar el fin de semana a casa de una amiga, la creyeron, pero Henry, que llevaba ya tiempo sospechando del pobre Hotaru, la había amenazado con contarles a sus padres dónde iba realmente y ella había optado por invitarlo también a él al parque de atracciones, con la condición de que también viniera el resto de sus amigos.

La treta de Shouchong había surtido efecto y después de un día muy intenso en las atracciones, los había llevado al karaoke. Hotaru ya les había dicho que no era un karaoke normal, sino que estaba orientado a un público infantil y no había música actual.

-¡Ajá! –exclamó Kazu-. ¡Entonces seguro que tenéis al Chikilicuatre!

-Creo que no entiendes qué significa "público infantil" –le dijo Henry, riendo.

Kazu logró disimular su disgusto a duras penas.

Y Hotaru logró que su padre le permitiera abrir el karaoke cuando el parque ya estaba cerrado al público. El australiano lanzó una mirada de reojo a Shouchong y a Jen, que seleccionaban las canciones mientras buscaban a quién asignarle cada una, riendo a carcajadas. Hotaru no esperaba que Shouchong se presentara con tantos chicos a los que no conocía, pero enseguida hizo buenas migas con todos. Bueno, con casi todos, no lograba que Henry le diera el visto bueno, a pesar de sus numerosos intentos de caerle bien. Había llevado hasta allí ya varias botellas de sake que los chicos se habían encargado de vaciar. El australiano, con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos, se consideraba demasiado pequeño para beber, pero aquellos chicos… como siguieran así, pronto tendría que ir a por más botellas. El chico sospechaba, a juzgar por las risas que venían del lugar en el que estaba Shouchong, que hasta ella había bebido un par de chupitos de más.

-¡SuperShouchong al rescate! –exclamó la muchacha apareciendo en la mesa en la que estaban todos, dando una patada al aire que por poco hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Ella logró disimularlo cayendo de rodillas al suelo en una pirueta que le quedó muy artística-. ¡No tendréis que seguir aguantando al villano Kazú y sus horribles historias de rapto de doncellas en apuros!

Kazu rodó los ojos, llevándose su vaso a los labios.

-Con razón eres el superhéroe que menos me gusta.

La chica le sacó la lengua y Jen llegó tras ella dándole el micrófono a Kenta.

-¡El oráculo de SuperShouchong ha decidido que empiezas tú!

-¿Oráculo?

Jen le guiñó un ojo y señaló a Kazu.

-Y después vas tú.

Shouchong se levantó del suelo y llamó la atención de los demás, que seguían hablando, con las manos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Al que lo haga mal o no se meta lo suficiente en el papel, lo tiramos a la fuente de fuera! ¿Vale?

-Bueno –dijo Hotaru-. Lo intentamos.

Los chicos asintieron, conformes.

-Kenta-chaaaaaaaan –dijo Shouchong-. ¡Empiezas!

La música empezó a sonar y Kenta reconoció enseguida cuál era su canción. Los ojos se le iluminaron, no iría a la fuente, se sabía aquella canción de memoria. Y en cuanto a lo de meterse en el papel… tampoco le parecía un problema. Levantó una mano en el aire y dio el grito de salida con el que comenzaba la canción. Todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse, reconociéndola.

-¡Bendición! –exclamó Kenta, emocionadísimo- ¡Hércules campeón! Parte favorita en las encuestas de opinión… ¡Qué bombón! ¡Qué gran corazón! Ponlo frente a un monstruo y ya tienes la atracción, era un don nadie ¡Cero, cero! Ahora es un héroe ¡verdadero! ¡Él nunca ha dado un paso atrás! ¡De cero a héroe en un pis pas! ¡Él es el héroe! ¡Es todo un as! Vuelve locas a las chicas –el chico se acercó al grupo presumiendo de bíceps y haciendo que todas estallaran en risas-, y en donde estés, su rostro ves ¡hermosa faz!

Kenta comenzó a pedir aplausos mientras continuaba cantando, metido en su papel de musa, y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sintió una punzada de decepción cuando la canción se terminó, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, para terminar su show.

Las chicas comenzaron a aplaudirlo, todavía riendo, mientras que los chicos solo reían. Kenta se levantó lanzando besos a sus fans y le tendió el micrófono a Kazu.

-Te toca, Hiro-chan –bromeó él-. Creo que me he librado de la fuente, ¿no?

Shouchong asintió, sonriendo, y llevó la mano hasta el vaso de sake, su hermano la atravesó con la mirada.

-Shouchong, no bebas más.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Calla, que esto está interesante. ¡Música, maestro!

Hotaru puso la siguiente canción y Kazu puso cara de concentración intentando reconocer la música. Cuando supo cuál era la canción miró a Jen y a Shouchong, las culpables de que tuviera que cantarla y asintió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Vais a ver! –el chico se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar-. Te crees es tuyo todo lo que pisas te adueñas de la tierra que tú ves, mas cada árbol, roca y criatura tiene vida, tiene alma es un ser… Parece que no existen más personas que aquellas que son igual que tú, si sigues las pisadas de un extraño verás cosas que jamás soñaste ver... –Kazu se agachó moviendo la cabeza, dejándose llevar por la canción- ¿Has oído al lobo aullarle a la luna azul? ¿O has visto a un lince sonreír? ¿Has cantado con la voz de las montañas? Y colores en el viento descubrir y colores en el viento descubrir…

Kazu continuó representando su canción, lamentando no tener el pelo más largo para que su baile quedara mejor. A pesar de todo, teniendo en cuenta las risas de los demás, parecía que lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente bien.

Cuando terminó, el muchacho hizo una reverencia ante su ferviente público y mareó el micro entre sus manos.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

-¡Nee-san! –exclamó Shouchong.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Alice, que apuró su vaso y asintió, muy seria. Kazu le tendió el micro y ella se incorporó, alisándose la falda, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Shouchong que le devolvió una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Espera! –dijo Shouchong-. ¡Que quiero hacer la primera parte!

La chica se levantó de golpe y se situó al lado de la rubia, que le tendió el micrófono momentáneamente. Shouchong le guiñó un ojo, divertida y se metió en su papel, antes de que empezara a sonar la música.

-¡Ariel, escúchame! –Alice sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro, recordando el día que Shouchong había vuelto a casa antes de lo que Henry y ella se esperaban y habían encendido la tele rápidamente, donde estaban poniendo la Sirenita, aunque no habían logrado disimular lo suficiente. Lanzó una mirada a Henry, que se estaba tapando la cara, para que no lo viera reír-. ¡Ese mundo está muy mal! ¡La vida bajo el mar es mucho mejor que el mundo de allá arriba!

Shouchong le devolvió el micrófono a Alice y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano que la miraba incrédulo. Mientras Hotaru preparaba la canción, Shouchong llenó el vaso de su hermano y el suyo propio.

-Te dije que esto estaba interesante –le dijo llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Pero ¿tú a quién has salido? –preguntó él, sin poder dejar de reír.

La música comenzó a sonar y Alice, para sorpresa de todos, clavó la canción, seguramente debido a la cantidad de alcohol que albergaba su cuerpo.

-¡Sííí…! ¡Bajoo el maaar…! ¡Bajoo el maaar…! Hay bailarinas, son las sardinas, ven a bailar ¿Para qué quieres explorar si nuestra banda va a tocar? Hay castañuelas, son las almejas… ¡bajo el mar! Y las babosas están, son tan mocosas ¡bajo el maaar…! El caracol es saxofonista. Y las burbujas llenan la pista… Para que bailes en esta fiesta ¡Bajo el maaaar…!

Shouchong se levantó aplaudiendo entusiasmada en cuanto la rubia acabó la canción. Los demás la siguieron, sinceramente sorprendidos.

-¡Guau, Alice! –dijo Takato-. ¡No sabía que cantaras tan bien!

-Lo que yo no sabía –dijo Shouchong con una sonrisa pícara-, era que te supieras la canción.

-¡Shouchong! –la regañó su hermano.

-Sí, sí –protestó ella-. Ahora te toca a ti, hermanito –lo obligó a levantarse cogiéndolo por un brazo.

-Y a ti –añadió Jen cogiendo a Takato y llevándolo al lado de Henry.

-¡A darlo todo, eh! –exclamó la pequeña del grupo.

Los acordes empezaron a sonar y los dos tamers se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Bueno, dentro de todo lo malo, era una canción que ambos se sabían y no tan embarazosa como las de Kazu y Kenta.

-¡Hakuna matata! ¡Vive y deja vivir!

-¡Hakuna matata! ¡Vive y sé feliiiz!

Después ambos empezaron a cantar al unísono, obedeciendo a Shouchong y dándolo todo con su baile.

Cuando el dúo terminó, Henry volvió a atravesar a su hermana con la mirada, secándose el sudor de la frente y le dio el micrófono.

-Te toca, pequeña cabrona.

-De hecho, sí –afirmó ella, cogiendo el micrófono con una mano y a Jen con la otra-. Nos toca.

-¡Eh! –dijo entonces Rika, viendo que los únicos que quedaban por cantar después de aquello eran Ryo y ella-. ¡Lo de los dúos no vale!

Las dos la sonrieron a la vez, dando a entender que todo aquello era su plan desde el principio. Shouchong indicó a Hotaru que le diera al play y ambas comenzaron a cantar al unísono.

-¡Busca lo más vital no más! ¡Lo que es necesidad no más y olvídate de la preocupación! Tan solo lo muy esencial para vivir sin batallar y la naturaleza te lo da… Do quiera que vaya, do quiera que estoy, soy oso dichoso, soy oso feliz… La abeja zumba siempre así porque hace miel solo para mí y las hormigas encuentro bien y saboreo por lo menos cien ¡del primer lengüetazo!

Sin duda, se notaba que eran las que ya sabían cuál era su canción, su baile parecía hasta preparado, lo que no hizo más que provocar las risas del grupo de nuevo. Al acabar las dos cruzaron una mirada cómplice y se acercaron a los últimos que quedaban. Rika les dedicó una mirada de odio.

-Vamos, Rika-chan –la instó Jen-. Que te toca.

-De esta no salís vivas –dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, vamos! –dijo la pelirrosa poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Os hemos elegido la canción perfecta! ¡Y además nosotras también vamos a cantar! ¡No vais a ser vosotros dos solos!

Ryo se tapó la cara con las manos y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Sabéis que luego el que la aguanta enfadada soy yo, no?

Las chicas asintieron varias veces, sin perder la sonrisa, y lograron que ambos se levantaran.

-Ryo, empiezas tú –dijo Shouchong.

Ryo cogió el micrófono y miró la letra en la pantalla. Pensó durante unos instantes si merecería la pena cantar o no. Dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja, que también había reconocido la canción, aunque todavía no había empezado a sonar la música, pensando lo mismo que él. Ryo sonrió y decidió que aquello sería divertido. Se acercó a Rika mientras comenzaba a sonar la música y ella le sostuvo la mirada dándole a entender que después iba a pagar caro todo aquello.

-¡Tendré a esta tonta aquí todo el verano! ¡Y no boxea ni caza un ratón!

-¡Qué presumido, solo toca el piano! ¡Con mucha suerte tendré el sarampión!

-Mil gracias por venir…

-…mil gracias te doy yo. Ya no hay solución…

-No es lo que yo llamo diversión.

Shouchong y Jen se situaron a la altura de los chicos y comenzaron a hacer el papel de padres, ganándose de nuevo el reproche de la pelirroja y haciendo que el resto de los tamers siguiera riendo.

-¡Los niños juegan y congenian mucho! –exclamó Shouchong.

-Las alianzas dan prosperidad –confirmó Jen.

-Querido rey, ese es el punto justo.

-¡Qué diplomacia!

-¡Qué oportunidad!

-Cerrado el trato está.

-Sellado quedará.

-Boda y transacción… ¡Es lo que yo llamo una unión!

Las dos se dieron la mano, cerrando el pacto. Durante unos segundos solo sonó la música, Shouchong, en su papel de rey Williams, se acercó a Rika y le cogió de un brazo, sonriéndole, divertida. No cabía duda de que aquella estaba siendo una de las mejores noches de su vida.

-¡Por dios no tardes, hija, que Ryo nos espera!

-Pues aún me tengo que peinar y el viaje me marea –replicó Rika.

-Ya anuncian su llegada –le dijo Jen a Ryo con los brazos en jarras-, ¿así es como la esperas?

Ryo miró las letras en la pantalla y cerró la boca a tiempo. Si decía "si me haces verla un día más no es raro que me muera" lo raro sería que no lo matara. Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír ante su silencio y Shouchong continuó cantando.

-¡Sé que serán rey y reina algún día!

-¡Qué alegría! –corroboró Jen.

Rika soltó el micro y las señaló con el dedo, enfadada. Hotaru paró la música, aquello tenía mala pinta. Ryo se acercó a ella y la cogió en volandas, provocando que ella gritara.

-¡Muy mal, Rika! –dijo el chico-. ¡Lo hemos hecho fatal! ¡Al agua!

-¡Suéltame, maldito psicópata! –se escuchó gritar a Rika cuando los dos salían por la puerta.

Dentro del karaoke Shouchong y Jen chocaron los cinco, conformes con el resultado de su treta, muertas de risa.

Alice negó con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa.

-Arderéis en el infierno por esto –concluyó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo!<strong>

Si has leído hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias! ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

Hotaru es australiano, porque... bueno, porque los australianos molan xD

Chikilicuatre: bueno, los que seáis de España sabréis quién es y los que no... bueno, fue el representante de España de hace unos cuantos años en Eurovisión, podéis buscarlo en Youtube y flipar pepinillos jajaja

Canciones: la de Kenta es la canción de las musas, de Hércules, "de cero a héroe"; la de Kazu es "colores en el viento" de Pocahontas, la de Alice es "bajo el mar" de La Sirenita; la de Takato y Henry es "hakuna matata" de El Rey León, la de Jen y Shouchong es "Busca lo más vital" de El libro de la selva; y la de Ryo y Rika es "no es lo que yo llamo diversión" de La princesa cisne, La princesa encantada, en latino.

¿Te ha gustado? ¿Me merezco ir al agua yo también?

Déjame un review y tírame tomates digitales si quieres :P

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


End file.
